Feed you with a kiss
by luxferro85
Summary: Un petit geste peut signifier beaucoup. Théta/Koschei, Doctor/Master. Warning : slash inside


Feed you with a kiss

1.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la table ?

J'essaye d'échapper aux tambours….toujours ces tambours, soupira Koschei.

L'autre enfant s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai jamais seul avec eux.

Koschei avait 8 ans et il venait d'être embrassé pour la première fois.

2 .

Ils venaient de courir dans les pâturages rouges. Alors qu'ils étaient encore tout pantelants, la servante leur tendit une cruche d'eau et des gâteaux à la cannelle. Il prit une pâtisserie et mordit à pleines dents. Théta s'esclaffa.

Tu t'en es mis partout voyons !

Il passa son pouce sur les lèvres de Koschei, collectant les petits grains de sucre et l'épice. Il porta son doigt à sa bouche, le suçant rapidement.

A 9 ans, Koschei n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud.

3.

Les soleils se levaient sur Gallifrey, saluant leurs efforts.

Eeeeeeeeeenfin, cria Koschei. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui prends la carte, tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation Théta.

Rooooooooooooh, vois les choses du bon côté. D'accord, nous n'avons pas pu observer les étoiles, mais à la place on en voit deux de très près. C'est pas génial ça ? Et puis, si ça s'appelle le Mont Perdition, à mon avis ce n'est pas pour rien.

Tais-toi et passe-moi la bouteille d'eau avant que je ne te morde, grogna Koschei.

Son ami prit la bouteille dans son sac mais au lieu de la lui passer, la porta directement à ses lèvres. Il adressa un clin d'œil à un Koschei fulminant. Après de longues goulées, il la lui donna.

Ce dernier garda la bouteille en suspension un moment.

« uh… un baiser indirect… Je suis pathétique, c'est les filles qui pensent ça, pas un fils d'une famille noble, voyons. Surtout pas à 11 ans ».

4.

Le bal d'été avait duré si longtemps. Son premier bal officiel. Comme pour beaucoup de fils et de filles de haute lignée. Il avait dansé avec une délicieuse adolescente dont les formes ne commençaient qu'à éclore. A peine était-il rentré qu'il se mit au lit et s'endormit instantanément.

Il rêva d'elle. Elle était nue. Il était nu aussi. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa. Il la désirait, mais il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui devait se passer ensuite. Son cerveau ne pouvait inventer ce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il entendit une voix derrière lui.

Alors Koschei, tu m'as oublié ?

Théta se tenait contre son dos, ses mains impudiques le caressant à des endroits indécents. Ses lèvres se posaient sur son cou au même rythme que le balancement de sa main.

Les sensations lui semblaient si réelles.

Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Koschei ? lui susurra son ami à l'oreille.

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Comment ai-je pu rêver ça ? C'est…c'est…

Dégoûtant, se dit-il en voyant l'état de ses draps. Souillés pour la première fois à ses 14 ans.

5.

Son estomac faisait des bonds. Il venait de vomir pour la … oh, il ne savait plus.

Tu es impossible Koschei, on ne pourrait pas sortir une fois sans que tu finisses complètement ivre ?

Il rit… ce qu'il aurait dû éviter lui rappela son estomac. Il cracha ce qui restait de bile.

Je n'ai que trois plaisirs dans la vie : l'alcool, la nourriture, les femmes, les hommes, s'exclama Koschei.

Ça fait quatre ça, tu sais ? Allez viens, lui enjoignit Théta, tout en lui faisant passer son bras autour de son cou et le soulevant.

Il leva les yeux…ces lèvres, c'était trop tentant. Il embrassa son ami. Plus un effleurement qu'un vrai baiser.

Non, n'y pense même pas, répondit l'autre Seigneur du temps. Tu es complètement ivre, non merci !

A 16 ans, il venait de se faire briser le cœur.

6.

- Celui qui atteint l'arbre le premier a gagné, d'accord ?

Koschei roula des yeux.

Théta, nous avons 18 ans maintenant. Nous avons atteint notre maturité…une maturité qui défie le temps, d'ailleurs…des milliers d'années d'ennui. Je me réjouis.

Son ami rit.

Physiquement peut-être, mais jusqu'à nos 100 ans, nous restons des gamins aux yeux de nos pairs. Allez Kosch, comme quand on était des enfants !

Sans attendre de réponse, Théta fila à travers les pâturages.

L'autre jeune homme s'élança après lui. Il aimait avoir le rôle de chasseur. Il courut dans les hautes herbes, suivant son ami. Il le perdit de vue un instant, alors que ce dernier descendait une petite butte. Koschei accéléra et finit par le rattraper. Il le ceintura et tous deux roulèrent par terre. Il le plaqua contre le sol, haletant, ses mains sur les épaules de son ami. A l'excitation de la course s'en était mêlée une autre. Il ne réalisa que trop tard que son corps avait réagi à ses envies lubriques.

« ok….j'ai un pantalon de toile léger…. Donc si je me redresse… »

Théta releva une de ses jambes et la fit glisser le long de l'entrejambe de l'autre Seigneur du Temps.

Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait cacher tes pensées… Tu les émets trop fort.

Je….je m'excuse, je ne voulais, je… bafouilla Koschei.

Théta le prit par le col, l'attira à lui et le réduisit au silence par un baiser.

Je n'ai pas dit que ça me déplaisait….au contraire, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tout en enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de son ami et pressant son corps contre le sien. Au contraire… quand tu n'es pas rempli à ras bord de vin, tu es tout à fait appétissant.

Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe tout en s'embrassant, Koschei trop surpris pour protester. Qui avait été le chasseur au final dans cette course folle ? Son ancien compagnon de jeu était devenu soudainement son partenaire d'amusement d'un nouveau genre. Ce dernier le déshabilla, faisant courir ses lèvres le long de son torse, de son ventre, jusqu'à descendre…

7.

Il gémit. Les lèvres le caressaient doucement, l'enserraient, le mordillaient. Le Maître serra les draps. Des draps rouges, comme les pâturages de son enfance. Le rouge n'était toutefois pas la couleur de l'innocence pour lui. C'était celle du stupre. Oh, il s'était vautré dans le pourpre avec Théta. Ils avaient goûté à la volupté, non loin de la maison de son père. Ce dernier aurait été fou de rage s'il l'avait découvert. Il avait fallu que cela reste secret.

Comme aujourd'hui… Il fallait que cela reste secret. Ne pas hurler le nom du Docteur, ne pas le hurler. Si l'équipage du Valiant connaissait la vérité…

Les mains du Docteur…il avait des doigts si fins, des lèvres si appétissantes.

Il s'arqua. Il jouit. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier.

Alors que les sensations de son corps s'apaisaient et qu'il reprenait son souffle, il murmura :

Demain, il faut que je tue le Docteur, ce n'est plus possible.

Harry chéri, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis toujours ça après qu'on a fait l'amour ? C'est désobligeant ! s'exclama Lucy.

Le Maître inspira profondément.

« Un jour, je la cognerai pour ça », pensa-t-il.


End file.
